


Lost But Not Alone

by RiverBladeSparda



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First proper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverBladeSparda/pseuds/RiverBladeSparda
Summary: This was meant to be a simple mission, just see what was causing the mysterious signal and report back........but of course it couldn't be that simple.(Story idea by Jojobinks. I'm just putting the idea into writing per their request)
Relationships: Arcee/Hot Rod
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	Lost But Not Alone

My first proper story that I've written so I apologise for any errors that this may have. This story was suggested by Jojobinks and the idea belongs to them but the characters belong to their respective owners.

Pleass enjoy and I welcome all feedback!!

Now on with the story!

~~~~~

Every day brought something new for the elite team known as the Autobots to deal with. 

One day it'd be beating up some evil tryannt wannabe and another it could be just watching out for some potential threat to find it was just a crowd of teenagers messing about in a field.

This mission was similar in the way that it seemed both a pointless venture and a paramount concern. A mysterious signal had been detected in an area that had no known bases or inhabitants. 

As a precaution, Arcee and Hot Rod had been sent out to investigate the location of the signal and determine if what was giving it off was a threat, an old relic of some kind or someone requesting help.

The boat journey was a quiet one, with Hot Rod sat calmly reacing a book he'd found before leaving for the mission whilst Arcee was slowly pacing on the deck seemingly on edge throughout the journey. To which Hot Rod had to speak up. 

"No need to keep pacing Arcee, it won't help. If anythjng it'll create the problem of having a hole in the boat with how much you're walking." he huffed whilst turning the page of his book, not taking a single glance at his partner.

"Well what am I meant to do? This signal could be absolutely anything. A potential new danger or a trap set by the decepticons! I still think that Optimus should have joined us for this. We could be greatly outnumbered or outgunned with just the two of us." she said all of this with a grumble, irritated at the prospect of being sent on a mission she felt should have been given more precautionary measures. Definitely more than just sending two agents over to have a quick look.

Hot Rod closed his book and looked up to Arcee with a huff, "Well they want to be sure as to what we could be dealing with. No use in sending an entire squad for something that could be done with just the two of us or may be nothing to worry about at all. Better to look and find out what we're dealing with and then act accordingly. So stop worrying and relax, we've still got a ways to go until we get to our destination." 

Arcee grumbled and took too sitting and watching the waves of the ocean as they passed for the remainder of the journey...

...until the wond started picking up.

"The hell?" Arcee looked up as dark clouds started covering the sky and the wind started getting stronger. Both she and Hot Rod looked around in confusion before heading under cover and holding on tightly to whatever they could.  
"Knew something was going to go wrong!" Arcee yelled over the growing noise of the storm with a look of anger evident on her face. It infuriated her that this storm surpised them. Being fairly sure that this wouldn't happen and that they would get to their destination before the weather would turn for the worst.

The boat was rocking violently within the storm sending all on board stumbling every direction imaginable.

"HOLD ON!!!" Hot Rod yelled as an immense wave descended upon the boat, sending the pair overboard....

~Timeskip~

His head pulsed with a dull pain, his body feeling heavy and exhausted. Hot Rod turned his head slowly to see Arcee sprawled out on the sand a metre away, looking barely conscious herself.

He would have been content to just lie there for a while, until he realised that they weren't alone on the beach....

....in fact they were completely surrounded...

~~~~~

Thanks for reading this first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment and critique (nicely of course!)

See ya next time and remember:

Stay weird and Stay awesome! 

RiverBladeSparda out!


End file.
